Mischief
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: The Torchwood Team go to the beach to soak up the sun but sunbathing isn't the first thing on Jack's mind. Jack/Ianto fluff and a bit of naughtiness XD Written for JantoGleek. Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys. Reviews are much loved! xxxx


**Title: Vacation**

**Fandom: Torchwood**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Sexual References, Swearing, Slash.**

**A/N: I felt like Janto and Janto-Gleek gave me the idea of Jantoness on a beach. Dedicated to her. Sorry for not writing a lot lately… I think my plot bunnies have gone on holiday with the Torchwood team..**

"Please, please, please!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and lifted his sunglasses off and glanced to his right at the handsome American, sprawled on the bright white sand in a pair of shorts, showing of his tanned and toned body. God, he looked gorgeous like that. How had they gotten to this? This man had gone from being his boss to his love and fiancé. And he used to be so sure he was straight. His life had flipped up on him since Lisa died. But Ianto wouldn't change it for the world.

"No, Jack," Ianto sighed, Jack pouted, "Jack! I'm not having sex with you on the beach."

"Aww," He stuck his bottom lip out in an attempt to look hurt, "No one is here. They won't see us. We can go under the towel."

"I said no," Ianto growled playfully, putting his glasses back on and returning to his book. The hot summer sun glistened down on the beach, the sea shining a bright blue and the sea breeze ruffled Ianto's hair, carrying a strong scent of salt. Ianto loved the hot weather and the seaside. It was so rare they got a gorgeous day like this in Britain.

"At least entertain me!" Jack tutted, nudging Ianto. Ianto laughed and put his book down, taking his sunglasses off once again. He was dressed in a t-shirt saying coffee-addict and a pair of shorts; so different to his normal attire. He rolled over so he was on his side facing Jack.

"Want me to do stand up then? Dress up like a clown?" Ianto laughed.

"No, I meant _entertain _me," Jack grinned mischievously.

"Hmm, like this?" He moved closer and caught Jack in a passionate kiss, running his hands across the smooth flesh of Jack's chest.

"Hmm, like that," Jack moaned, kissing Ianto again, pulling him on top of him.

"Jack!" Ianto giggled as Jack sucked at the soft skin on Ianto's neck.

"I know; no beach sex. But we can have a little foreplay, can't we?" Jack grinned, his voice vibrating against Ianto's neck, "It's only a bit of fun."

Jack captured his lips and slid his tongue into Ianto's mouth, reveling in the moan Ianto made. As they kissed, soft footsteps could be heard on the sand next to them.

"Urg, give me a fucking break," The familiar London accent groaned. Ianto moved off Jack as fast as he could, turning a dark shade of red.

"Shut up, Owen," Gwen chided, entwining her fingers with Rhys' , "They're cute. Plus it was your idea to come to the beach in the first place."

"Yeah, for the sun and to get away from work," Owen replied, rolling his eyes, "Not so Jack could get loved up with his part-time shag."

"He's not my part-time shag, Owen," Jack sighed, "He's my fiancé. You're just jealous coz you're the only single one here."

"Hah, yeah!" Gwen laughed, "And you're only pissed off at them because you're not getting any."

"I so am!" Owen pouted, defensively.

"Yeah?" Gwen grinned, "When was the last time you pulled?"

"Y'know… like," Owen looked down and mumbled, "Last month."

"Last month?" Gwen snorted, "Even with this baby I still get action every—"

"All right, Gwen," Rhys interrupted, "I don't think Owen wants to know about your sex life."

"No, Owen doesn't," Owen agreed.

"Iantoooo," Jack whined, "Come on. Ignore Owen. Celebrate our engagement."

Jack pulled Ianto and captured him in a hot kiss again running his hands through Ianto's hair.

"Urg, god," Owen moved and gave Ianto a good kick in the back, trying to stop them.

"I'm gonna go get some ice cream," Gwen told them, "Come on, Rhys."

Gwen pulled Rhys to his feet and both of them strolled off the beach.

"Great, I'm left with fucking you two," Owen sighed.

"Yeah, and you love it." Jack winked, kissing Ianto again.

**Reviews are loved! **

**xxx**


End file.
